The Skull Kid's Revenge
by Calas
Summary: Link was thrown back in time by the Skull Kid; and now he is unaware of anything that has ever taken place past his friendship with Navi. How can Link stop a nemisis that he doesn't even remember?


Authors note: I prefer you play "Zelda Majora's Mask" or know a bit about it before reading, or play the first one, but what I'm saying is, you must know about "The Legend Of Zelda."

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, I just play them. Except Beysin.

Skull Kid's Revenge

Once upon a time, in a place far from where you stand, there was a boy named "Link." Link lived in a forest called the Kokeria forest . He was not very popular among his peers. His only good friend was Saria. The people of Kokeria forest were elves, so they had little faeries following them. Link was the one without one.

"Link...Link! Come out side!" Saria yelled into Links tree house. "I've got a surprise for you! Link wondered what se meant, if he would go outside, he'd only get laughed at, she knew that. 

"I cant Saria! You know what would happen!" Link yelled back. 

"Come on Link! Hurry!" 

Link decided to get up and go outside, he climbed down the ladder and asked " what do you want Saria?" 

" I have something for you that the Duku tree told me to give to you." Saria answered. 

"Oh, what is it?" 

Saria pulled out a bottle from her pocket. The bottle had something in it. 

"What is that?" asked Link. 

"Don't be silly Link" She said as the thing inside flew out. "It's your faerie!" 

"You mean...?" said Link. 

"Yep, Link, let me introduce you to your new faerie, Navi." 

Navi flew up into the air just then and greeted Link. "Hello Link, is it?" 

"Yeah," Link said, slightly perplexed. 

"Oh, Link." Saria said, "The Duku tree told me he wanted to see you." 

"Thanks Saria" Link replied. 

Link then got in line for the shop. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. No Faerie, I thought I told you not to show your face again?" Beysin, the annoying little brat that has been annoying Link ever since he didn't have a faerie. 

"Yeah, yeah, but I got a bit of a surprise for you." Link replied. 

"Oh yeah? I love surprises!" Beysin then said. Just after he said that, Navi pops out of Link's hat. 

"Surprise!" Navi said. After that, Beysin got so much of a startle, he ran right out of the shop. 

"Next" The clerk at the shop said. Link couldn't stop laughing at Beysin, he didn't hear the clerk. After his laughter wore down, the clerk tried again. "Next!" he screamed. 

"Wha!" Link yelled and then understood it was the clerk. "Oh" Link said. " Um, can I have your finest sword and shield for um.. 35..40...50 rupees?" Link asked.

"Certainly Sir." And with that, the clerk handed over the goods as Link handed over the money. Once Link got out side, he equipped his sword and shield. "Now, if I can just get to the Duku tree." Link mumbled to himself. Link walked over to the entrance of were the Duku tree is. Very suspicious things are happening around the forest; for one, evil things have been sprouting about here and there, attacking innocent elves.

"You may need a weapon and a shield...um, use this money to buy something." 

"Thanks again Saria" Link said as he walked over to the shop.

Link then got in line for the shop. 

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Mr. No Faerie, I thought I told you not to show your face again?" Beysin, the annoying little brat that has been annoying Link ever since he didn't have a faerie. 

"Yeah, yeah, but I got a bit of a surprise for you." Link replied. 

"Oh yeah? I love surprises!" Beysin then said. Just after he said that, Navi pops out of Link's hat. 

"Surprise!" Navi said. After that, Beysin got so much of a startle, he ran right out of the shop. 

"Next" The clerk at the shop said. Link couldn't stop laughing at Beysin, he didn't hear the clerk. After his laughter wore down, the clerk tried again. "Next!" he screamed. 

"Wha!" Link yelled and then understood it was the clerk. "Oh" Link said. " Um, can I have your finest sword and shield for um.. 35..40...50 rupees?" Link asked.

"Certainly Sir." 

And with that, the clerk handed over the goods as Link handed over the money. Once Link got out side, he equipped his sword and shield. "Now, if I can just get to the Duku tree." Link mumbled to himself. Link walked over to the entrance of were the Duku tree is. Very suspicious things are happening around the forest; for one, evil things have been sprouting about here and there, attacking innocent elves.

He walk on a leaf as it crumbled, Link stopped. He slowly looked behind himself. A small sprout popped up. It had a purple head and, as most plants, a green stem witch was quite long but skinny. Link quickly understood it was an "Evil Sprout" and lunged at it.

Author's Note: Read the next installment to see what happens, my loyal fans muahahahha.


End file.
